Salvation
by Samstruck
Summary: "Somebody help me!" he screamed. He screamed for Sam, his Sammy. He screamed for his dad, mom, Bobby and every other person whom he felt would be able to save him from his misery. But mostly he screamed for Sam. This fic is about Dean's time in Hell and Sam's Hell on earth without Dean. A rough and messy work but give it a shot please.


Salvation

_Disclaimer:The Boys, Bobby,Baby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke though I would love to steal them! _

_**In Hell …**_

"Somebody help me!" he screamed. Blood and tears flowing down his face. Agony. That's what he was experiencing. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by the extent of torture that was being inflicted upon him. But hey, you can never be prepared to be tortured, can you? 30 years. 30 years they tore, clawed, ripped, stabbed, burned him and he screamed. He screamed for Sam, his Sammy. He screamed for his dad, mom, Bobby and every other person whom he felt would be able to save him from his misery. But mostly he screamed for Sam. Because Sam was the only person who he felt the most loved with. He was the one who stuck to him through smooth or rough and always fought for him. He was the one whom Dean felt safe and loved with. He was the one who defined Dean. He was the one who made him who he was today. Dean Winchester. Sam's big brother and Sam Winchester. Dean's little brother. That was their identity. Those were the ties that bound these two human beings in the most extraordinary way.

So he screamed his name over and over and begged for help. He knew Sam couldn't do anything to help him but whenever he screamed Sam's name he would feel the tiniest hint of hope latch on to him. For 30 years he told himself that it was okay. It was better for him to be in Hell for Sam than Sam being dead. But you cannot fool yourself for long. And that day came when he broke and got off the rack. He couldn't take it anymore and his mind didn't listen to him anymore. It was in too much anguish and he couldn't bear it anymore. So he turned to Alastair for the meat hooks and started his torture….. That day without his knowledge he broke the first seal…. A righteous man shed blood. Not his own but another's…..

_**On Earth… **_

He hugged the limp body of his big brother to his chest and sobbed. His hero, his batman, his mother hen, his jerk was dead. When he saw Dean get ripped to shreds by hell hounds he felt a part of him die along with his big brother. A part the hope he had of saving Dean ripped away from him. So he sat there for hours until Bobby came and he sobbed. Bobby too shed a few tears of his own but composed himself to help the youngest Winchester. Or rather the only Winchester alive. His heart screamed for him to not rip away Sam's big brother from him but he had to do what he had to do. So they buried Dean and moved. But Sam… never really moved on.

As soon as they buried Dean, and Sam went along with Bobby to his house he packed up. He packed all his and Dean's belongings and left. He clutched the amulet on his chest which he had taken from Dean and closed his eyes. He could feel Dean screaming. He knew that wasn't possible but he didn't care that his mind was playing tricks with him and he was dangerously unstable. He bid goodbye to Bobby and left to find a way...any way to get Dean out of hell. He drove the Impala to every crossroad in the country and tried making a deal but no demon wanted to make a deal with his worthless soul.

So he drifted and read each and every book possible to find a way to save Dean. Then came along Ruby….

_**4 Months later…..**_

He heard somebody rapping on his motel room door and he told Ruby to get it. He heard Ruby speaking to whom he thought was the pizza man and frowned. She was full on blasting him….or them? He exited the bathroom and went out to see who it was and what he saw there knocked the breath out of his lungs. There standing at his door were Bobby and DEAN ! ! ! ! ! 'Shapeshifter!' was the first thought that occurred in his mind and he lunged for a silver knife. But Bobby beat him to it and explained to him that it was really Dean. That he had checked him out over at his house. And that brought tears to Sam's eyes. Happiness blossomed in the depths of his heart and danced around merrily. His lips tugged in the corners and formed a beautiful smile. He quickly embraced Dean and held on to him like a lifeline. Dean smelt the same. Of gunpowder, leather and home. Safety and love. His eyes welled once more and he held on much tighter. That's when he saw Ruby slip out of the room. He told her to go on and turned to his Big Brother. Today, he was gonna celebrate. For four months he had died to find a way to get Dean out but with no avail. Now he was standing here in front of him and God knows how but he didn't care. He had his big brother back. That's what mattered. His Batman was back and now they were going to get back to old ways. Batman and Robin. He gave the amulet back to Dean and felt his heart soar when he saw it back in its original place. Everything would get back to normal now.

And here they were ganking their way into a new beginning. With rock songs blasting through the speakers and the Impala cruising down the highway in its glory!

_How was it?! This idea popped in my mind when I was re- watching Swan Song_. _I know pretty random and most of it seems like rough work 'cause hey I finished writing it in half an hour. But please don't hesitate to tell me if it is bad. I won't mind. "You gotta learn from your mistakes" right?_

_Review people! 'Cause reviews mean love!_

_~Samstruck _


End file.
